narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Salamanders
Fire Salamander (火の精, Hinosei), also known as the mythical fire lizard, are illusive creatures surrounded in mystery and superstition. Long thought to be the invention of fantasy, they are slowly emerging from the stuff of legends as more documentation is collected. The Fire Salamander have a curious relationship with the Bedouin of Wind Country in that it has been witnessed certain nomads actually using the beasts as mounts. A tight lipped race, they deny any knowledge of how such a fete would ever be accomplished with such a dangerous being as the Fire Salamander. It is assumed that such an arrangement is rare, but continues to be steeped in mystery. 'Description' The typical Fire Salamander is an Amphibian, readily identifiable by its black skin and orange/red mottling, which has been described erroneously as a lizard-like creature that is starred all over. While the creature ranges in size from the minuscule, able to twine about one's finger with ease, to the colossal and used as a mount for war, it is unknown if size is indicative of age or further speciation within the breed. The species is known for excreting toxic substances which are used a defense mechanism against predation. 'Mythology' Folklore attributes the Fire Salamander with the ability to extinguish fires due to the extreme coldness of their bodies. Another myth is concerning the salamander's poison in that it is said to be able to poison he fruit of trees simply by twining about its branches, and to poison wells by swimming within their waters. consumption of such fruits and waters is said to be fatal. Additionally, other sources attribute the breath of the creature with toxicity to the extent that those effected with swell up with toxins to the point of their skin bursting also resulting in death. Another legends claims that the Fire Salamander is actually birthed through the use of a magical ritual. This involves building a fire in a sacred location, using specially blessed wood, and keeping it burning for seven years until the creature is birthed. Other sources claim this is not a creation ceremony but rather one of summoning. Regardless of which legend is the 'correct' history, both tales agree upon one detail; that of a secret scroll written on an ancient vellum containing the details of the ritual in its entirety. The existence of such a scroll, let alone the location, is at this time unverified. 'Abilities' Penetrating Stare: This has an almost hypnotic like effect upon the prey of the Fire Salamander, characterized by its enlarged orbital eye sockets. With a near 360 degree range of vision, they are extremely hard to be ambushed. The resultant paralysis of meeting the stare of the Fire Salamander when it activates this ability is attributed to genjutsu, but the actual mechanism is as yet unidentified. Fire: The most noted ability of the Fire Salamander is of course its proclivity toward fire. Said to be made of and from elemental fire, the beast itself is immune to the effects of heat and fire through the excretion of a milky white substance that coats its entire body. Said to contain no organs for digestion, and obtaining no nutrition from the fires of its birth, it can renew its scaly skin within the flames. During the activation of its fire attacks, the star patterns upon its black skin ignite often times resulting in a physical transformation of the salamander unique to each individual beast. The advent of a true Fire Salamander is quite rare and only occurs under very specific conditions. Their trans-formative abilities may include the rapid growth of spikes and a more lizard-like appearance. The flame of the beast is on par with that of Dragons and the Legendary Basilisk and may take the form of heat radiating from the body, fire expelled from it mouth, hurled from a ball of flame upon its tail, or even a liquid lava-type substance ejected from its stomach. Poison Poison can be ejected in a stream, or as a poisonous cloud. It is often times secreted through the skin as a liquid toxin. It is rumored that this poison is used as one of the main defenses around the Fire Salamander Sanctuary, sacred grounds that as yet remain undiscovered. Trivia # The Smearing of Fire Salamander Blood over a person's body is said to make them invulnerable to fire or heat. # The use of Fire Salamander Skin to protect against fire and heat through the creation of articles of clothing or armor is another item of ancient lore. It is unknown if the skin was shed during a growth cycle or if killing the Fire Salamander was the usual practice. # Fire Salamander 'wool' was also used to create fire resistant items in ancient China, however it is believed that this was in fact asbestos.